Along for the Ride
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes, a bored heiress, decides to run away from home after breaking up with her cheating fiancé, Tyler. Plans change, however, when she is taken hostage by Klaus Mikaelson following a bank robbery.
1. Chapter 1

**Along for the Ride**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: I've been fighting the temptation not to put up new stories, but this one won't leave me alone. It's a Klaroline AU/AH story. The plot is this: Caroline Forbes is a bored heiress who wants some excitement in her life, so she decides to run away from home. Her plans change, however, when Klaus Mikaelson robs the bank she stops in to make a withdrawal, taking her hostage before he escapes.**_

_**Don't ask how I came up with this, my muse is a monster when left to her own devices.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Forbes Family Estate..._

**A** heavy sigh left her as Caroline Forbes packed her suitcase. She had made up her mind to run away from home and possibly escape from her monotonous life. What helped her reach her decision was when she discovered her fiance (well, ex-fiance now), Tyler Lockwood, in bed with her best friend, Elena Gilbert last week. Tyler tried to explain his way out of it, but Caroline wouldn't hear a word of it, threatening to castrate the bastard if he dared to touch her, taking the ring off her finger and throwing it at now, telling him that the engagement was off and that she could never marry someone who thought it was okay to cheat on the one you made a lifelong commitment to. Although she had received criticism for what she had done, Caroline simply told said critics that she had done the right thing, because if she hadn't, Tyler would've kept up his bullshit.

As she closed the bag once she had everything that she needed, Caroline walked out of her room and down the stairs of the mansion she lived in with her widowed mother, Liz. Her father, Bill, died in a car accident on her sixteenth birthday, making Caroline the heiress to Forbes Industries, the company he had built from scratch.

_What's the point in taking over Daddy's company if the man I was going to marry cheated on me with my so-called best friend?,_ she thought. _It's best that I leave before I go crazy. I don't even know how Mom deals with this shit day in and day out._

No sooner did she complete that thought than Caroline, her suitcase in tow, left the mansion and headed to her car, getting in and driving away.

_Downtown Mystic Falls – Later on..._

Shortly after leaving the estate, Caroline decided to head to the bank to take out some money, knowing that she was going to need some cash for gas, food, and lodging. Just as she neared the bank, she heard her cell phone ring. Picking it up, she saw Tyler's number. Great, what did that asshole want now? Hadn't he caused enough damage for one lifetime? Deciding to find out why he was calling, she pressed "SEND" and put the phone to her ear.

"What do you want, Tyler? I told you to lose my number. Our engagement is over, remember?"

"_Caroline, please, I never meant for things to get that far,"_ he replied. _"Elena means nothing to me. I tried to tell her to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me."_

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And you expect me to believe that Elena initiated the whole thing, and that you were innocent? If I was an idiot, maybe I would, but you know damn well that I'm not an idiot. I was going to _marry_ you, Tyler, and have_ children_ with you. Well, after the shit you pulled, you just proved that being engaged to you was a mistake!"

"_But, I love you, Caroline, can't you see that?"_

"Save it, Tyler, because I'm not buying your bullshit anymore," said Caroline. "Cheating on your fiance with her best friend months before the wedding isn't love. In fact, I hope you and Elena have a nice life!"

She hung up before Tyler could say anything else, sighing heavily and parking her car in the parking lot of the bank, walking out with her purse in hand. Little did Caroline realize that this trip to the bank was going to have a rather interesting twist because a white van pulled into the lot as she walked away. This particular wasn't being driven by bank patrons, it was being driven by Klaus Mikaelson, a recently escaped convict from the Mystic Falls Correctional Facility. He was planning on robbing the bank to get some money to survive while on the run.

Klaus wasn't alone, however, because he was being aided by Damon Salvatore, who had escaped with him from prison. Damon was dangerous, known shooting first and asking questions later. Before he met Klaus, he had been incarcerated for killing his brother, Stefan, during a heated argument.

"It's pretty straight forward," he said while getting his gun ready. "We get in, rob the place, and then leave before they call the cops on us. I don't know about you, but I sure as shit don't want to go back to jail."

Klaus nodded in agreement, not wanting to go back to jail either. "Right, get in and get out."

Getting out his own gun, Klaus loaded it and put the ski mask over his face so that the people in the bank didn't recognize him. They had agreed that concealing their identities would make their plan to rob the bank easier than doing it without the masks. Once both men had their masks on and their weapons ready, they climbed out of the van and approached the entrance of the bank.

_Inside the Bank..._

Unaware of what was going to happen, Caroline had just headed to the window to give the teller the $700 check that she had written. All of sudden, screams rang out as a gun was being fired. Looking over, Caroline saw two men in ski masks. Shit, she was about to get money for her big getaway and she was being thrown into the middle of a bank robbery.

The first man yelled to the patrons, "Everyone on the ground! Now!"

The people all did as they were instructed, too frightened to disobey. Caroline watched as the same man who had ordered her and the other patrons to get on the ground went over to the teller and demanded that she fill his bag, aiming his gun at her. While this was going on, she saw that the second robber was just standing there.

_The first guy seems to be doing all the work,_ she thought. _What's the second guy waiting for? Maybe he's the lookout in case of trouble. Or maybe he's been hired by the other guy to keep everyone in line so that the robbery goes smoothly. Whatever the case, I don't like it one bit._

It was while she was wondering the second robber's purpose that the security guard thought he was going to be a hero and try to stop the robbery from progressing any further by aiming his gun at the second robber's head.

"All right," he said. "This has gone on long enough. Stop what you're doing or I'll call the cops."

Caroline then saw the second robber point his weapon at the guard, shooting him in the groin, ignoring the cries of pain that resulted. Unable to stand it anymore, Caroline got up and approached the man who shot the guard.

"Hey, asshole," she said angrily. "Why did you have to go and do that for, huh? He was just doing his job!"

Not giving him a chance to reply, Caroline started punching him. However, her attack was in vain and resulted in her wrist being grabbed and twisted behind her back by the second robber. She struggled against his hold, but it was no use. "Let go of me!"

"You shouldn't have done what you did, love," her captor whispered in her ear, a rich accent to his voice. "I'm not the kind of man who would hurt a woman, but I'm willing to make an exception."

Caroline was about to reply when the sound of sirens could be heard from down the street, making the first man stop what he was doing. Great, one of tellers must've triggered the silent alarm. Closing the bag once he had gotten the money, he backed away from the window and walked backward toward the door, nodding to his partner, who followed along behind him, taking Caroline with him.

Once outside, they headed to their getaway vehicle, getting in and driving away before the cop cars could even show up.

_Somewhere Outside of Mystic Falls – After the Robbery..._

The van kept driving along for about an hour before it came to a stop in the middle of some farm lands outside of the town limits. Once there, the first man opened the door to the back, grabbed Caroline and shoved her against the side of the van, pointing his gun at her as he pulled his mask off.

"You little bitch," he growled. "We had everything planned out perfectly and you had to go and ruin it! Now, the cops are going to be on us for sure because of you!"

Caroline scowled at him. "_I _ruined everything? Listen, jackass, it was the security guard who tried to stop the robbery, not me! I was on the floor with the rest of the patrons at the time!"

"Damon, that's enough. She said she didn't do it!"

The first robber, named Damon, turned toward his partner. "Bullshit, Klaus! If it weren't for her, the robbery would've been successful! What the hell are we supposed to do with her?"

The second robber, named Klaus, looked at Caroline, who was still pissed about being blamed for something she wasn't responsible for, and then back at Damon. "Take her with us. If we leave her here, chances are she'll go to the nearest farm and tell them to call the police."

"This wasn't part of the plan," said Damon. "We were just going to rob the bank and that was it. Nowhere in the plan did it say that we had to take a hostage."

"Plans change," said Klaus. "I've checked her purse for identification and this is Caroline Forbes, heiress to Forbes Industries. That means that she's a lot more valuable than you think. Just imagine the ransom we can get for her. It could make up for the error that was made."

Damon then forgot his anger and a smirk appeared on his face. "You're right, she _is_ valuable. No doubt her family is going to be more than willing to give us what we want in order to ensure her safe return."

Caroline listened to their conversation and her heart hammered. Shit, this wasn't how she wanted to run away from home. She had wanted to do it as a free woman, not as a hostage. Apparently, someone up there had a sick sense of humor if this was how things were going to be.

Damon then got a rope out of the back of the van, tying Caroline's hands behind her back, turning her to face him when he was done. "Be a good girl and cooperate, and just maybe, you'll get out of this with your pretty little head still attached to your body."

_**Note: As I said in the first note, don't ask where the idea for this came from. It was just something that snuck up on me and I tried to put off writing it. And there will be romance in here eventually with our leads. **_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Along for the Ride," Caroline makes up her mind to run away from home after breaking off her engagement to Tyler, and then runs into two convicts, Klaus and Damon, who rob the bank she is making a withdrawal from.**_

_**Hey there, lovelies, I just got an idea for this next chapter of my new story. Thank you for the reviews so far! No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_A Short Time Later..._

**C**aroline sighed heavily as she sat in the back of the van, her hands tied behind her back, courtesy of Damon, and placed her head back against the wall. It didn't feel all that comfortable, what with the van moving and everything, but it didn't appear as though her captors even cared about her comfort. The only thing they seemed to care about is the money that they were going to get for her.

"I really have to apologize for my friend, love. He tends to be a bit rough."

The soft, rich accented voice belonging to Klaus brought her out of her reverie and looked across the way to him. _Damon probably told him to guard me, _she thought. _Seriously, what is he worried about? I'm tied up like a Christmas present, so it's not like I'm going anywhere._

Scoffing, she replied, "That's the understatement of the year. And don't bother apologizing to me, buddy, because you're as much to blame for me being in this mess as he is."

Klaus nodded. She was still angry, which was understandable. If he was in her place, he wouldn't be too thrilled about being taken hostage either. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but be in awe of just how beautiful she was, with golden blonde hair that rivaled the summer sun, sparkling blue eyes, a body that he imaged himself caressing as he made slow, tender love to her, and lips that were begging to be kissed and nibbled.

Clearing his throat, he decided to try again. "I know that you don't like me or trust me, given the circumstances, and..."

"Oh, don't try to sweet talk me," said Caroline. "You know, before I ran into you, I was about to run away from my boring life. I caught my asshole ex-fiance sleeping with my best friend, and I decided that I had enough with men and their bullshit. I could be relaxing on Waikiki Beach right now, or even in Bahamas now if you two hadn't ruined my plan."

Klaus clenched his fist when he heard about Tyler and his indiscretion. "Your fiance was an idiot for doing that to you."

Caroline scoffed again. "Yeah, well, I didn't ask for your sympathy, _or_ your opinion. I don't even know you, even though you're my captor."

Klaus wanted to say more, but it was obvious that Caroline wasn't budging even an inch. He hated the fact that she was being dragged into their world, even if it _was _his idea. She deserved to be free and to go to the places she mentioned. In fact, Waikiki Beach and the Bahamas didn't sound all that bad to him either.

_Inman Park, Atlanta, Georgia – That Evening..._

Katherine Pierce sat at the table and polished her combat knives and her prized assault rifles. Katherine was ex-military, having been dishonorably discharged for behavior unbecoming of a soldier about two years ago. Up until then, she had served two tours in Iraq and even earned the rank of Sargeant. It was after she was discharged that she met Damon and fell instantly in love with him, and he with her. In fact, they were just beginning their whirlwind romance at the time that Damon murdered his brother and was sent to prison.

She was still cleaning her weapons when her cell phone rang. Putting down her gun for the moment, Katherine picked it up and when she saw that it was Damon, she smiled and immediately answered it.

"Hello, Damon."

"_Hello, sweet thing,"_ he replied. _"Is everything secure at the hideout?"_

"You bet your hot ass it is," said Katherine. "I've had plenty of time to make the necessary preparations while you were planning your escape from that hell hole they put you in." She licked her lips, thinking about how she would love to throw him down on the bed and rip his clothes off as she kissed him savagely and had hot, steamy, primal sex with him. "So, where are you?"

"_We're not too far from you,"_ said Damon. _"Klaus and I just had to stop at the bank in Mystic Falls to get some money for the trip. And, uh, we also have a guest with us. Are you familiar with Forbes Industries?"_

"Yeah, it was big news after the CEO died," said Katherine. "Why?"

"_Our guest is the late CEO's daughter," _said Damon. _"I didn't want to bring her along at first, but Klaus told me that she could fetch quite a ransom."_

Katherine smiled at that. "I like the way Klaus thinks. I agree that we'll get a big ransom for her."

"_I knew you would, Katherine,"_ said Damon. _"We should be there within a few minutes. Oh, and Katherine? I love you."_

"I love you too, Damon," said Katherine. "And I can't wait to see you."

_A Few Minutes Later..._

The van came to a stop outside the bungalow in Inman Park and Klaus climbed out, his hand firmly on Caroline's arm. Damon climbed out of the driver's seat, the bag of money in his hand. He was looking forward to seeing Katherine again, having written to her while he was in prison. He looked over at Klaus.

"Take our guest inside and escort her to her room," he said. "I'm going to get myself reacquainted with my sexy Kitty Kat."

Klaus rolled his eyes. He had heard him mention her by that nickname over and over again as he talked about the letters she sent to him. If he had to hear one more time, he was going to be sick. Keeping his opinion to himself, he did as he was told and escorted Caroline inside, taking her to an upstairs guest room in the bungalow. Once there, he untied her and watched as she rubbed her sore wrists.

She looked at him and raised a curious eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her question startled him. "Like what?"

"Like you had never seen a woman before."

"You may not think so, love, but I'm not entirely heartless," said Klaus. "I was making sure that you weren't hurt."

Caroline scowled at him. "If you were that concerned about me, why the hell did you suggest kidnapping me?"

Klaus didn't answer her right away. Truth be told, even _he_ didn't know why he suggested it. Finally, he said, "I've been wondering that same thing since we started. Unlike Damon, I was put in jail for grand larceny. It was my misfortune that I was given a cell next to a murderer who should've been put on Death Row instead of being made to serve a life sentence."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that?" said Caroline. "You shot that security guard at the bank!"

"That was unfortunate, and..."

"Let me guess, you're sorry that he had to die?" said Caroline. "Well, I'm not buying it, Klaus. You're _still_ responsible for not only the bank robbery, but also for kidnapping me. Not only, but you're..."

She never got to finish what she was about to say because she felt Klaus' lips on hers. She moaned in protest against them, hitting his chest as it got deeper. Once he backed away, she slapped him so hard that he fell backward onto the floor.

"You asshole! How dare you presume to kiss me!"

Klaus didn't respond as he got to his feet. He didn't even raise a hand to her either. Instead, he looked at her and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Caroline went to the door after he left, locking it and then going to the bed, sitting down and crying. Klaus heard her sobbing from outside the door, biting his lip, guilt eating at him even more than it was already.

_Damn it, Niklaus, you had to go and scare her,_ he thought. _Now, she's crying and all because you and Damon had to ruin her plans. You have to make this right somehow._

_Elsewhere..._

Damon attacked Katherine's lips savagely, pulling off his shirt and hers, as well as her bra, leading them to the couch and laying her down on it, following her and leaving her lips to trail his kisses down to her neck and then to her breasts, taking one into his mouth, suckling on it like a baby.

Katherine moaned and ran her hands down his chest to his pants, playing with the waistband of his underwear, earning her a groan from him. "I want you, Damon."

Smiling against her breast, he replied, "And you shall have me, Kitty Kat, in spades."

Giggling at his nickname for her, she pulled his pants down, feeling him doing the same with hers. Once they were completely naked, Damon grabbed her hips and drove his throbbing cock into her core, feeling her hot, wet heat all around him and savoring the love between them. This was definitely worth the escape from prison. True, she came to visit him during his incarceration, but this was the first time they were truly together without fearing that a guard would interrupt them and tell them that their time was up.

"I love you, Katherine."

Katherine trembled with ecstasy as she gyrated her hips in time with his thrusts. "I love you too, Damon."

_**Note: There you have it, lovelies, Chapter 2 of my new story. I know that the Klaroline kiss was a little soon, but it was one-sided. At least, for now. Don't worry, things will improve. There is an attraction there, even if it's slight. And I added some Datherine smut, since Damon and Katherine are the second couple.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Along for the Ride," Damon and Klaus arrive in Atlanta, where Damon reunites with Katherine.**_

_That Evening..._

**K**laus carried a tray in his hands as he walked toward Caroline's room. He had been thinking about the scene they had been in all day, and while he shouldn't have forced that kiss on her, it did feel sort of good. There hadn't been any women in his life in a long time, and he saw something in Caroline, even if he felt a bit guilty that she had to be in the situation that she was in.

He approached the door and gently knocked on it. "Caroline?"

At first, he received no answer until he finally heard, "What do you want? Have you come to annoy me again?"

"No, love, I just thought maybe you'd like something to eat."

Another round of silence and then, he heard the door opening, revealing Caroline. Her eyes were red, which meant that she had been crying for the past several hours. Shit, now, he really felt guilty. He bit his lip and walked into the room, placing the tray on the table in the room and taking off the cover on the plate, revealing a delicious filet mignon, penne pasta with meat sauce, and savory green beans.

"Let me guess, this is a peace offering?"

"You could call it that," said Klaus. "I also thought you were probably hungry. I didn't want you to starve."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and approached the table, sat down, and took a bite of the food Klaus gave her. To her surprise, it was actually quite delicious. Klaus smiled and sat on the bed, watching her as she ate. What was it about this woman that was drawing him to her? He barely knew her and yet, he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was just so sweet and innocent and didn't deserve to be where she was.

After a few minutes, Caroline looked from her meal and saw him looking at her. "Yes? Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I was just watching you," said Klaus. "For some reason, I can't bring myself to leave you."

_Does this guy have a habit of watching girls when they eat?_ "Doesn't Damon need you for anything? I'm sure you'd rather do that than sit here and watch your prisoner as she eats."

"I wish you'd stop referring to yourself that way."

"Why should I? That's what I've been since you threw me into that getaway van," said Caroline. "And don't think I don't know about you wanting to ransom me, because I do." She sighed. "Not that you'll get much. The company has been suffering since my father died, and my mom is struggling to keep things afloat until I finally take the reins, though I doubt I will."

Klaus was stunned by her explanation. Great, how the hell was this going to make up for the screw up at the bank heist? If Forbes Industries was on the verge of collapse, what sort of ransom were they going to get for her? This didn't look good at all.

He was about to say something when Damon appeared, Katherine at his side. "Socializing with our guest, I see."

"Damon, there's something you should know before we go ahead with the ransom demand," said Klaus, standing up. "Caroline just informed me that Forbes Industries is on the verge of collapse. It's been suffering since her father's death."

Damon looked over at Caroline. "Is this true?"

"Why would I lie?" she replied. "I've seen the headlines in the papers, and they all say that my father's company, which he had built from scratch, has been losing business and it's only a matter of time before it completely collapses."

Damon then looked at Katherine. "What do you think? Should we still go through with it?"

"It makes no difference to me," said Katherine. "If we want to get their attention, we have to make this ransom stick. I don't give a shit about their financial woes." She went over to Caroline and yanked her to her feet, tying her wrists together with some rope, much to Klaus' shock. "I hope you're ready for the cameras, little girl, because we're going to make a video conference call to your mommy."

Caroline looked at Klaus as they led her out of the room, prompting him to follow after them. Shit, this wasn't going to be good, he could tell. He finally pulled Damon aside when they got to the study, where the video conference call was going to be made.

"Damon, are you out of your bloody mind?" he said. "What the hell is the sense in ransoming her if the company is losing money?"

Damon gave him a quizzical look. "I didn't _ask_ you for your opinion on the matter, Klaus. We're ransoming her in spite of the fact that the company is losing money. If they care anything about her, they'd do whatever they have to do to raise the necessary funds to pay for her return."

"I still think you should reconsider this," said Klaus. "Caroline is set to inherit a nearly bankrupt company. I doubt her mother will be able to..."

He was cut off when Katherine came toward them. "Everything is set up. We just have to get Mommy dearest on the phone."

Damon nodded at her. "Thanks, Katherine." He watched her leave and then looked toward Klaus. "Think you can control yourself long enough to make this call?"

Klaus looked over to where Caroline sat, her wrists bound with the rope Katherine had used, looking scared. Of course, who could blame her, especially since she was being held here against her will? Then, he looked back at Damon. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Damon accepted his answer for the time being, even though he didn't exactly trust it. Then, he went over to where Katherine was, sitting in front of the computer screen. Klaus followed him and stood in a corner, far enough from the other two but close enough to Caroline in case he needed to step in.

After a few minutes, Liz's face appeared on the screen and said, _"Hello?"_

"Liz Forbes, I presume?"

"_Yes, it is,"_ she replied. _"Who the hell is this?"_

"This is Damon Salvatore, Liz, and I wanted to talk to you about something," said Damon. "Say, your daughter, for example."

"_Caroline? What about her?"_ said Liz. _"She's on her way to Hawaii."_

"Really?" said Damon. "Well, that's not entirely true, because her plans have changed." Before she could answer, he added, "There was an...incident at the bank, if you will, and she ran into myself and my colleague."

It was here that Liz finally knew just what Damon was talking about. _"You son of a bitch! What have you done with my little girl? If you've hurt her, I swear to God, I'll have your ass thrown in jail so fast, you won't have time to even blink!"_

"You flatter me, Liz," said Damon. "But, your daughter is just fine. In fact, I'll let you talk to her so that you'll see that I'm telling the truth."

He nodded toward Katherine, who pushed Caroline toward the screen. "Mom?"

"_Caroline, are you all right? Have they hurt you, sweetheart?"_

"No, I'm okay, for the most part," she replied. "Mom, I really don't know what they want. I tried to tell them that the company is nearly bankrupt, but they still insist on ransoming me."

Klaus listened to this from where he was standing, trying to keep himself from lashing out. He didn't like what was happening. He wanted to help Caroline, but he would have to do it carefully, knowing about his partner's inability to control his rage.

_I'm going to stop them, Caroline, I don't care what I have to do, _he thought. _Damon and Katerina won't get away with what they're doing. I got you into this and I'll get you out of it._

_After the Call..._

Klaus looked at Caroline as he led her back to her room, still thinking about his plan to get her away from this hell that she was in. When they got to the room, he untied her hands and saw that she wasn't looking at him.

"Caroline, I know you don't believe me, but I'm going to get you out of this."

It was here that she finally looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to get you out of this," said Klaus. "I'm the reason you're here to begin with and I want to be the one to get you out of it."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Klaus, I don't need you to play the hero, okay?"

"Maybe I want to. You don't deserve to be here."

"Why did you bring me into this if you feel that way?"

"I've been asking myself that question since we met at the bank," said Klaus. "The truth is, I don't know what I was thinking when I suggested we ransom you. Damon wanted to kill you and I couldn't bear the thought of letting him hurt you, and I still don't."

Caroline listened to him and felt torn. She wanted to hate him, but something was preventing her from it. She didn't know why, but something told her that she had to trust him.

_**Note: Here you go, lovelies, an update. This was a doozy, wasn't it? Well, there's more doozies to come as our leads find a way out of their predicament. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Along for the Ride," Katherine and Damon post a ransom video to Liz for Caroline's return, and Klaus vows that he will help Caroline get away.**_

_**I decided to update after posting another new story. One of my readers wanted some Datherine. No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_Damon & Katherine's Room – Later that Night..._

**K**atherine placed her rifle into the case she kept in the room, thinking about the ransom call they made to Liz. All and all, she thought it went well. She was still thinking about it when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and a pair of lips caressing her neck.

"Hello, Damon."

Damon smiled against her neck. "And here I thought I was going to be able to surprise you."

"You did get an A for effort," said Katherine. "You have no idea how much torture it was waiting for you to get out of prison. I hated the fact that the only way to see you was to either visit or send video messages."

Damon turned her around in his arms. "Well, you don't have to endure that anymore, my love, because we're finally together again." He brought his hands up to frame her face. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Katherine laughed and kissed him. "Shut up and make love to me, my Italian Stallion."

"Italian Stallion?"

"That's my nickname for you," she replied. "You call me Kitty Kat, so it's only fair that I call you Italian Stallion."

Damon nodded and wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms bridal style and carrying her over to the bed, depositing her onto the sheets before following her and capturing her lips with his, running his hands up and down her body. Katherine returned his kiss and removed his T-shirt, throwing it onto the floor. Damon took off her tank top, along with her bra, and threw them near his discarded T-shirt, moving his hands down to the button and zipper of her jeans, undoing both and playing with the strap of her panties, earning him a moan from her.

"Damon, please, don't..."

"Don't what, Kitty Kat? Tell me."

"Don't tease me," she replied. "You know I don't like it."

Damon smirked at her. "Oh, I have no intention of teasing you. I intend on giving you everything."

Katherine returned his smirk. "Good, because I want everything from you and more."

Damon then decided not to waste any more time and pulled down her panties and jeans, throwing them to the floor. Once they were completely naked, he grabbed her hips and drove his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hand and fast into her. Katherine let out a scream of pleasure as she then rolled over so that was on top, riding him like a bronco in a rodeo. She couldn't help but fall more in love with Damon at that very moment, mostly because he made her feel like a new woman every time they were intimate like this. She had made the right choice when she chose him and in that moment, she made a silent vow to be faithful to him, just like she always was.

Feeling herself getting close to the edge, Katherine threw her head back and let out a scream of pleasure, Damon following suit half a beat later, his love for her making everything around him seem brighter than they were before they met.

_Several Hours Later..._

Katherine wrapped her arms around Damon as they laid together in the bed, wrapped up in the sheets. They had spent the last several hours making love and it was the best several hours of their lives. A smile on her face, she kissed his chest, tasting the perspiration that lingered there.

"You're amazing, Damon Salvatore."

He smiled at her. "Oh, I don't want to take _all _the credit, Katherine. You're pretty amazing yourself." He ran his fingers through her brunette ringlets. "Once this thing is over, I want to marry you. I can think of no one better to be my wife than you."

Katherine looked up at him. "I'd like that." She scowled curiously. "What about Klaus?"

"What _about_ Klaus?"

"Won't he feel left out?"

"He's been a pain in the ass since this thing got started," said Damon. "In fact, I was planning to ditch him the moment I busted out of prison. I would've done it too, but then, I figured I'd need someone to help me with heists and all that shit, so I changed my mind. Though, his actions today made me wish I hadn't changed my mind."

"It's that girl," said Katherine. "Klaus feels sorry for her and therefore, he's fighting you every step of the way. We have to do something about them."

Damon nodded. "True, but for now, why don't we just bask in the afterglow? We can figure out what to do about Klaus at a more...opportune moment."

_Elsewhere..._

Klaus was sitting in his room, his sketch pad in hand. He was busily drawing a new sketch, something he usually did whenever he was deep in thought. Of course, this sketch was special. He was doing one of Caroline. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was definitely feeling inspired because of her. She had become his muse without knowing it. The picture came more and more to life as he worked, and against his will, he felt his cock getting hard. Shit, this was going to make it difficult to concentrate. However, he told himself to stay the course until he got his drawing done.

It wasn't long until the drawing was complete and Klaus smiled at it. He had drawn Caroline as an angel, wings sticking out of the flowing white dress she wore and had a halo that glowed as brilliantly as the golden blonde in her hair. Thinking quickly, he then got out a pen and wrote a message on the bottom of it:

"_**Caroline,**_

_**I meant what I said earlier about getting you out of here. I know it is difficult at the moment, but I want you to trust me. I mean you no harm. You have nothing to fear from me. Whatever it takes, I will make sure that you never have to see this place again. Just be patient and I'll have you out of here.**_

_**Fondly,**_

_**Klaus."**_

Upon finishing his message, Klaus got up from his bed and went to the room that Caroline was in. Just like before, he heard her sobbing on the other side and it sent another twinge of pain through him. Shit, this meant that he'd _really_ have to work hard on his plan to save her. Kneeling down, he pushed the folded drawing under the door and walked away, not wanting her to know he had been there.

_I won't fail you, Caroline,_ he thought. _Just give me time and I'll save you from this. I don't give a shit what I have to do. Damon is a bloody idiot if he thinks I'm going to let this continue._

_**Note: I know that this chapter was primarily a Datherine chapter, but a guest reviewer wanted more Datherine, so I fulfilled her request. Anyway, stay tuned for more. I promise, things will get better. The story is just getting warmed up.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Along for the Ride," Damon and Katherine have an intimate moment, and Klaus makes a drawing of Caroline while planning to take her away from her situation.**_

_**I know that I haven't updated in a while (the last time being February 18), but inspiration hasn't come easily lately. Hopefully, I can grace you guys with an update. No spoilers, just keep reading.**_

_Next Day..._

**C**aroline sat on the bed, looking at the drawing Klaus had done of her, admiring the skill that had gone into it. She'd say this for him, he was definitely talented for an escaped convict who was holding a runaway heiress hostage. She was still looking at it when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Klaus. May I come in? I've got breakfast for you."

Caroline got up off the bed, went to the door and opened it. Klaus gave her a smile as he walked in, a tray in his hands. She wasn't crying today, which was a good sign. Hearing her crying last night had killed him on the inside, so not seeing a tear today was a relief. It was quiet between them as he walked toward the table and placed the tray down, pulling off the cover, revealing the breakfast he had prepared: a cheese omelet with bacon and sausage, complete with orange juice, a fruit salad, and even a cup of tea.

When he saw that she hadn't moved or spoken, he said, "Are you all right, love?"

His accented voice brought her out of her reverie. "It's just that you're treating me like a guest instead of a hostage. You know, like your friend and his...girlfriend are treating me."

"Damon and Katerina are ruffians," said Klaus. "To be honest, I don't even like them or trust them."

"You don't?" said Caroline. "If that's the case, why are you _with_ them?"

Klaus ran his hand through his hair. "I really don't know. Damon was supposed to be on Death Row when I met him. He killed his brother and that should have guaranteed him a trip to Death Row. How he wound up in the section of the prison that I was in was beyond me. The only thing I know was that he probably had a lawyer that convinced the judge at his trial to get him a life sentence instead of an automatic death sentence."

"He killed his own brother? Why?"

"I never asked," said Klaus. "In either case, that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm going to get you away from here. I have every intention of getting you out of here."

Caroline nodded. "You keep telling me that you're going to do that. But, how are you going to do it? From what I experienced yesterday, Katherine and Damon are pretty rough. What if they see us trying to get away? If they catch us, we're both going to be dead."

Klaus saw the fear in Caroline's eyes as she spoke. "We'll have to do it while they're unaware."

"That'll probably be easier said than done," said Caroline. "Katherine looks like she could outdo Mr. T in the area of toughness, and judging from what you've told me about Damon, he'd kick your ass from here to next week."

"The best time that we can put our escape plan into action, we'll have to wait until late at night or very early in the morning."

Caroline nodded and sat at the table to eat the breakfast Klaus gave her. Then, like he did when he served her dinner, Klaus sat on the bed and watched her, marveling at her beauty. She was definitely every bit as beautiful as the angel he had drawn her as. As he continued to watch her, he felt his cock respond, making him groan against his will. Caroline looked up and saw what was going on, smiling against her will. She had to admit, it was kind of cute seeing him struggle against his desire.

"Did you...need some help over there?"

Klaus looked up when he heard her speak. "What?"

"You look like you're in pain, which makes it difficult for you to look at me without feeling a strain against your pants," said Caroline. "I simply wondered if you needed some help over there."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what to make of this. Was she asking him because she was genuinely concerned, or was she asking that to mock him? If she was, he couldn't tell. "Caroline, you shouldn't be asking things you don't want answered."

"I'm serious," said Caroline, getting up from the chair. "I want to help you relieve that pain you're feeling over there."

Klaus wanted to discourage her from what she was about to do. It wasn't that he didn't trust himself with her, since he had often fantasized about this sort of thing since he kissed her when they arrived here at the house. The thing he was worried about was whether or not he would be able to deal with the consequences of his actions.

"Caroline, please, you don't know what you're doing."

"I do," she replied, getting closer to him. "Just let me help you."

Klaus tried to speak, but her closeness was making it impossible. Shit, what the hell was that girl thinking? The next thing he felt was her lips colliding against his, as well as her hands framing his face. He then let out a moan as he let his hands run up and down her small body. When he got to the hem of her blouse, he stuck them underneath the fabric and touched her delicate skin, hearing her moan against his lips and feeling her jerk back slightly.

"Did I scare you, love?"

"No," she replied. "I was...just caught off guard, that's all."

Klaus chuckled at her reply. "You shouldn't lie to your elders, little girl. Someone should punish you for that. Thankfully, I know of one such person." He kissed her neck, feeling her tremble against him. "Are you ready to receive your punishment, Caroline?"

Caroline didn't have time to respond before Klaus moved up to capture her lips with his, taking his hands out from under her blouse, unbuttoning it and hearing her moaning as she continued to unbutton the shirt, peeling it off when he got the last button undone. Caroline then pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor next to her discarded blouse.

They then moved onto the bed, where Klaus reached behind her and unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor by his shirt and her blouse. Caroline panted as she felt what he was doing, trembling under his touch. This definitely wasn't what she was originally going for when she got the idea in her head to help relieve the pain he was in when he was watching her eat. She had no idea that he would do what he did, but she decided not to question it and go with it.

Feeling the incredible heat that was rising in her body as she felt his hands on her, Caroline let out a scream of pleasure. Klaus smirked as he heard her scream, letting out one of his own. Once he was somewhat calmer, he reached down and undid the button and zipper of her jeans, pulling them and playing with the waistband of her panties, hearing her moans and felt her tremble under his touch.

"Please, Klaus, don't..."

"Don't what, love? Tell me."

"Don't tease me," she replied. "I don't like being teased."

"Oh, I have no intention of teasing you, Caroline," said Klaus. "I intend on giving you everything I've got." He pushed her panties down, along with her jeans. Once they were on the floor, he guided her hand to the button and zipper of his own jeans, holding it against the hardness of his erection. "You feel that? You make me want you."

Caroline panted as she felt his hard erection against her hand. Shit, this was definitely going to be good. She didn't want to admit it, but she was also having fantasies about this very thing. In fact, she had been fantasizing about it since she looked at the drawing Klaus gave to her last night. Once she was finished panting, she undid the button of his jeans and then undid the zipper, pulling them down and played with the strap of his boxers, hearing him moaning as she played with the strap.

"Do you want me, Caroline?"

Caroline panted again. "Always."

That being said, she pulled down his boxers, and then glided herself over his cock, gyrating her hips as she kissed him passionately, moaning as she felt him thrusting against her hips, slowly at first so that she could get used to him and then picked up speed, rolling them over so that he was on top, caressing her breasts, leaving her lips to kiss them and picking one up to suckle on like a baby.

Caroline panted again and let out another pleasurable scream, Klaus following suit half a beat later. There was no mistaking the heat between them as they continued their play, losing themselves in the passion.

_Several Hours Later..._

Klaus held Caroline under the sheets of the bed. It had been several hours since they began, but it was the best several hours of their lives. He then kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her blonde curls.

"That was amazing."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, it was." She sighed. "I really didn't expect you to do what you did. I originally wanted to help you out, but I think we ended up helping each other." She gently kissed his chest. "So, do you think we'll be successful in escaping from Damon and Katherine?"

"Let me worry about that, love," said Klaus. "For now, let's focus on the afterglow, shall we?"

Caroline nodded and snuggled against him. She wasn't sure how they were going to be able to escape, but something told her that they might be successful in pulling off their plan.

_**Note: Hope you liked the helping Klaroline smut I provided for you. I got the idea and went with it. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
